Games We Play
by AMKelley
Summary: Tate liked it when James watched him, especially when March used him as a means to seduce the living into possessing their better inhibitions. James was always playing funny games like that. *AU, PWP, sexual content, ghosts, lap sex, riding*


John's been here for three months now, at the Cortez, and he's seen quite a few characters breeze in and out of the place. Mostly junkies, like Sally and Tristan, and a couple of weirdos like that blonde lady and her boy toy following her around like a lap dog. However, tonight was the first time he ever saw the scruffy looking blonde boy hanging out at the bar with Liz. They were laughing at a shared joke as Liz poured the boy another drink.

The boy looked way too young to be knocking back shots, so naturally John approached him. John took a seat at the bar, casually sliding in next to the blonde man. John made a gesture at Liz and nodded once, ducking down to grab another glass for the cop. John looked over at the boy and promptly cleared his throat, gaining the other man's attention.

"A little young to be drinking, don't you think?" John asked, picking up the glass Liz set in front of him before taking a sip.

"What are you? A cop?" The boy quipped, downing another drink.

"Yeah, I am," John deadpanned, staring the kid down with his icy gaze.

"What are you gonna do?" The boy challenged, looking John directly in his bright blue eyes with his dark ones. He dropped his voice to a suggestive murmur. " _Arrest me_?"

"I could, ya know. Got my handcuffs on me right now," John mentioned offhandedly.

" _Kinky_ ," remarked the boy.

Liz scoffed at this and rolled her eyes, earning her a glare from the blonde boy. Liz arched her brows and backed off, pretending to be busy elsewhere. John regarded the barkeep with a side glance and flicked his attention back over to the kid who was still staring at him with his depthless, black eyes.

"Never got your name," the boy inquired, leaning towards the cop to invade his space.

"It's John," the cop said, gauging the young man.

"I'm Tate," he greeted, extending a hand to John.

John stared at the hand that was all long fingers and pale skin, contemplating whether he should take it or not. Eventually he caved and grasped Tate's hand to shake it, noticing right away that he was cold to the touch. John retracted his hand, eyes dropping down to the smirk that played across Tate's lips. John hated how sure of himself Tate was.

"Buy a guy a drink?" Tate suggested, ignoring John's comment from earlier.

"Like I said, you're too young for that," John reiterated as he went to pick up his drink.

"But I'm not too young to fuck," Tate offered, snatching John's drink out of the man's hand to down it.

John watched captivated as Tate knocked back his drink, mesmerized by the way Tate's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Tate reached in his back pocket to pull out his wallet and retrieved his license, sliding it over towards John who slapped a hand over it to stop it from sliding away. John picked it up and looked at the birthday, noting Tate was at least eighteen years of age even though he didn't really look it. He slid it back over to Tate.

"How 'bout we go to your room and have some fun?" Tate proposed, placing a hand on one of John's legs. He rubbed up his thigh slightly, making the officer a bit flustered.

"You realize you're propositioning an officer of the law, right?" John reminded, but the boy didn't remove his hand.

"I'm not a whore, if that's what you think," Tate laughed. "I'm just _really_ horny and I don't care who fucks me."

A tinge of pink cascaded over John's cheekbones and the way Tate's hand traveled up his thigh didn't help his cause at all. He stared dumbly at Tate with his jaw hanging open slightly.

"You can handcuff me if it makes you feel better," Tate challenged, dropping his voice to a low murmur. Tate stood up from his bar stool and proceeded towards the stairs. "Whaddya say, officer?"

Next thing John knew, Tate was dragging him down the long winding halls of the hotel all the way to his room. Once they were inside the privacy of John's room they wasted no time in getting naked. When he was done, Tate pushed John down across the width of the bed so he could climb on top of the officer. John sat up, using his arms to prop him upright, as Tate grabbed ahold of John's hard cock and positioned it at his entrance.

"You really don't waste any time do you?" John asked out of breath, drinking in the sight of Tate's lean body.

Tate only chuckled, loving how intoxicated John was getting because of him. Tate didn't even blink as he sat down on John's cock in one fluid motion and it left John wondering how the boy did it without any prep. John winced when Tate's tight body clenched around him, making him groan from the sensation. When John was all the way inside Tate, the young man grabbed John by the face and kissed him hard on the lips. Tate claimed John's mouth, plundering the inside deeply with his tongue.

John was caught up in a whirlwind of sensations when Tate started to ride the officer, clinging onto his shoulders for support as he bounced up and down. Every time Tate dropped back down onto John's lap the man made a noise as if his breath was being punched out of him. Tate moaned softly into John's ear, being sure to put on a show for John as well as the uninvited guest John wasn't aware of. Tate peered over John's shoulder and smiled widely as he fucked himself on the officer's cock.

James Patrick March, one of the many entities that inhabited this place, was standing by the window, watching their coupling with a pleased expression. Tate grinned mischievously back at Mr. March and picked up the pace a little, riding John harder as the moaning between the two started to reach its crescendo. Tate liked it when James watched him, especially when March used him as a means to seduce the living into possessing their better inhibitions. James was always playing funny games like that.

John held onto Tate tenderly, moaning into the boy's ear as the latter rode him hard. He could feel himself throbbing inside Tate's tight heat and he shuddered at the idea of coming inside the beautiful young boy. He grabbed a handful of Tate's messy blonde hair and pulled on it until the lid's neck was exposed. John buried his face into the crook of Tate's neck and bit down on the pale skin, making Tate cry out.

Tate returned the sentiment by grabbing John by his dark, neatly kept hair and pushing him further into his neck, coaxing him to bite more as he gyrated his hips all over John's lap. March looked on with a devious smile playing about his lips as Tate whined and panted. Tate had always been James' favorite, on a count of how innocent and adorable he appeared to be. Perfect for the game he had going on at the Cortez.

As if giving him permission, James nodded once to Tate who smiled back with a hooded expression. Tate yanked back on John's hair, making the man wince before forcing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. John's hands dropped down to Tate's waist and gripped him tightly when the boy started to rock himself roughly against John's lap, riding him within an inch of his life.

"I want you come inside me, John," Tate moaned into the man's ear, staring directly into Mr. March's eyes who encourages him with a pleased little smile. "I'm such a naughty boy and I need a fill up."

John gasped at the lewd words tumbling out of Tate's mouth. John wrapped a hand around Tate's throat and promptly pushed the kid down against the mattress, severing the connection between Tate and James without even knowing it. Tate's breath is taken away when John tightened his grip on his throat and started to _really_ give it to him.

The boy was beautiful, all pale skin and long legs spread apart like he was made just for this and John couldn't help but become bewitched by him. Tate was sin itself and John was intoxicated by him. It's the main reason why James loved using Tate the most in these little games of his. Tate had a way of getting under people's skin.

The boy below him looked absolutely debauched with his messy blonde hair and his slack mouth hanging wide open in a silent _oh!_ as he was nailed into the mattress. John was panting, groaning even, as he picked up the pace, chasing his orgasm like he existed _solely_ for this one _release_. Tate was whimpering, clutching at John's wrist as he hung on, before the man above him came with a broken cry.

Tate felt every little pulse and jerk of John's cock as he came inside the tight space of his body. And Tate took every little spasm and jab _perfectly_. John's hand squeezed a bit too roughly at Tate's neck but it didn't matter because Tate was overcome by his own orgasm that left him in shambles. Tate was a convulsing mess that John tried to keep in place with that strong hand of his pinning him to the bed.

John didn't even realize how hard he was grabbing Tate until the boy made a strangled sort of sound that sounded pleasantly tortured. John bashfully let go of Tate's neck, opting to brush the hair out of his own face as they both came down from their oragams. It was only in this moment that John even fully registered what had just happened between them and John supposed he didn't really care in the end.

"Well done," the voice of Mr. March complemented distantly as he observed from the side of the room.

"What was that?" John questioned, looking down at Tate with a confused expression.

"I said _well done_ ," Tate lied, panting as he reached out to caress John's abdomen. He was trying to distract him from his own suspicions. "Fuck, you are sexy! Wish I could've had more time to appreciate that body of yours."

"I could say the same about you," John admitted, stroking a hand down Tate's chest like an afterthought.

"But unfortunately," Tate continued as if John hadn't said anything," I gotta get going."

Tate clambered off of the bed away from John and got dressed swiftly. John sat there, naked, on his bed watching the younger man breezing around the room as he collected each article of clothing. He faintly wondered why the man was in such a hurry, but figured it was none of his business. Why should he care anyway? He just got laid by barely legal jailbait that was begging to be fucked. Still, a part of John, the cop inside him, was oddly curious as to where Tate needed to be right now.

"I guess this is goodbye, then?" John asked instead.

"Nonsense! I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future," Tate told him confidently, giving him a wide grin. "After all, it's a small world we live in, wouldn't you agree Mr. Lowe?"

"I never told you my last name," John pointed out, suspicious again.

"You didn't have to," said Tate, pulling his shirt over his head. "Word travels fast in a place like this. I'm surprised you never heard of me."

"Should I know you?" John quipped, raising an eyebrow at Tate.

"Only if you want to," Tate teased with a wink, avoiding the question effortlessly. "But seriously, I gotta go. Places to be, people to see. I might be at the bar later, though."

"Is that an invitation?" John inquired curiously.

Tate walked over towards the door of John's room, pausing only to turn back and give John a to die for smile. Goddamn was he sexy and charismatic as hell. John almost hated how perfect the boy was, but his presence was too intoxicating to stay away from.

"Come down later and find out. Maybe you'll finally buy me that drink," Tate challenged with a sultry tone, clicking his teeth at the officer before taking his leave.

John was left sitting on his bed, naked, and Tate knew right then and there that he had John wrapped around his finger. He was under John's skin now and he could make the officer do anything he wanted at the drop of a hat. John _will_ be at the bar later on and he _will_ buy Tate that drink if he really wants another taste of the boy and he _does_.

Tate can only imagine how pleased Mr. March will be.


End file.
